Young Love
by Andciritien
Summary: this is the first time i actually wrote Angel, but i write a lot of BTVS and i like angel a lot. probably not accurate, but plz Read and Review now complete
1. Default Chapter

In the gloom of the shadowed lobby of the hotel Hyperion, the one with a soul stood, addressing his small but loyal army of friends and allies. He was grateful for them, for their help, time and friendship.

Liam he had been called, way back in Ireland when he had been turned. He had left the life of a mortal man behind, all for a quick kiss from Darla in a darkened alley on what he thought was a normal evening.

But that kiss was one of death. For Darla, the vampire, one of the Master's favourites, turned Liam into one of her own, and for years they caused havoc wherever they went, killing most and turning some. He went by the name of Angelus, and he was the most soulless, evil creature.

At the turn of the last century however, Angelus killed the wrong girl. She was a gypsy, but a favourite among her clan, the Romani. As a punishment, they restored Angelus' soul to him, making him carry the guilt and the face of everyone he had killed, tortured, or turned. Sickened by what he had done, and unable to go by the demon name of Angelus, he changed it to Angel.

Angel drifted, finally settling in America. It was in New York he met Whistler, a demon sent by the Powers That Be to balance the scales between good and evil. Angel spent time in Sunnydale, with the Slayer, eventually falling in love with her. But he left, just over 3 years ago, and fled to LA, hoping to give Buffy at least one shred of normality, that he had tried in vain to give her.

Not that Angel would ever be normal. In fact, just two weeks previously, Darla, his sire, had given birth to a baby boy, who was human, and who had a soul, and the most remarkable blue eyes. Angel named him Connor, after his Irish roots, and had doted on the baby.

And then he was gone. Wesley, one of Angel's friends, stole Connor. Connor was then stolen by a man named Holtz, who punched his way through to a Hell dimension, taking baby Connor with him, as a form of punishment for Angel, who had killed Holtz's family when he was evil.

That dimension, Qour-Toth, could not be reached from the Earthly plain, although as the pentacle glowing viciously above the gang's head would prove, they had tried many different methods, and none succeeded.

"Angel, are you sure you should be fighting just yet?" Fred asked, her mousy hair drawn back in a simple pony, her glasses not hiding her concern.

"What do you mean?" Angel lowered his eyes, not wanting Cordy, Lorne or Gunn to see that he knew exactly what Fred meant.

"Angel, you've just realised that you are never going to get your son back." Wesley answered.

Just then, a tall, and quite skinny teenage frame, with longish, dark brown hair that fell carelessly about his face and into his piercing blue eyes dropped down from the pentacle, landing smoothly and gracefully, clutching a crossbow. He was dressed in what looked like animal skins, although Angel was pretty sure they were Skullrig skins, and Skullrigs were only native to Qour-Toth. A jagged necklace of pearly white animal teeth hung round the boy's neck, and he clutched his crossbow with an almost professional grip, even though he couldn't have been more than 17.

He looked at Angel, and so many expressions crossed the pale face. He calmly loaded the crossbow, and aimed the wooden bolt right at Angel's unbeating, vampire heart. With a slight grin, the youth spoke.

"Hey Dad."

The bolt flew from the crossbow, and Angel knew that if it struck him, he was a dead man, so to speak. He flung himself backwards, but he was too slow, and the bolt hit him in the shoulder.

"Close Connor, but no heart." Angel grimaced as he pulled the wooden shaft from his skin with a grimace of pain. 

"My name is Steven." Connor said as he reloaded the crossbow, and went to take aim again. But Gunn was faster, and ran at Connor, flinging them both to the floor. Connor was up first, and he used the metal piece of the bow to knock Gunn senseless in just one blow.

Cordy grabbed a sword, and moved to swing at Connor, who just flipped over on one hand, easily dodging the blow. Fred grabbed the heavy silver axe, as Connor shot at Angel again, this time hitting him in the stomach. Connor pulled the axe from Fred's grasp, and hit her in the head with the handle, causing her to fall senseless to the floor. Connor pulled his sword from its sheath at his waist, and held it in front of him. He threw a look outside, saw that it was daylight, and ran out the front door, into the sunshine, where Angel was unable to follow him.

Not that Angel didn't try, but he couldn't step out from the door's shade. Instead, he watched as Connor leapt gracefully onto the roof of the 69 bus, and vanished from sight.

Back inside the Hyperion lobby, Gunn, Fred and Cordy were starting to come round. Gunn was up first, and he helped the women to their feet, with Fred rubbing her temple, where the axe handle had struck.

Gunn looked at Angel, and then up to the shimmering red pentacle, that glowed briefly, then died, closing the portal to Qour-Toth.

"Was that him? Was that Connor? Man that boy can kick ass." Gunn asked. Angel looked slowly at him, a lump in his throat. He cleared it away, and answered.

"Yes."

"Why does he think his name is Steven?" Cordy asked, gingerly examining her broken nails, that had been so carefully looked after. 

"Because that's what Holtz called him. Angel, time must pass quicker in Qour-Toth. Connor is at least 17 now." Fred explained.

"And he was raised by someone who hates me, in a Hell dimension." Angel finished bitterly.

"He's gonna be one screwed up kid. Did you see where he went?" Lorne asked, his way of offering help.

"Well it was kinda sunny out. He jumped onto the roof of the 69 bus."

"That means he's headed downtown." Cordy piped up, while cleaning the cut on her elbow.

"I don't think so." Fred shook her head, as if in deep thought.

"Well where then? The 69 goes downtown." Cordelia pointed out.

"Connor is just back from a place where people were practically non-existent. He won't like being surrounded by them. He'll jump off the bus." Fred answered.

Just over a mile away from the hotel, Connor was still sitting on top of the bus, the wind rippling his hair. He had never been in a place like this, although his father told him so much about it. Cars zoomed past him, and he was frightened of them, understanding what they were, but not used to the noise. The golden sunlight bounced off a thousand windows, making the whole place much brighter than any place Connor had ever been, and forcing him to squint.

And then there were people, hundreds off them, dressed funny, all walking and laughing, not at all scared of the giant metal machines roaring feet from where they stood. Connor didn't understand, and he didn't like this place one bit.

So he jumped from the bus, and landed smoothly on his feet amongst the machines. He ran through them, onto the concrete, and into the dark shadows of the alleys, where he felt comfortable.

And then he saw her, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. Connor was instantly attracted this person. She was wearing very little material, just a short skirt like contraption, and two circular materials, joined by a little strip of material that sat quite comfortably where her breasts were. She was wearing some sort of demon skin boots on her feet, and material like spiders webs over her torso. She was beautiful, gloriously pale, with long black wavy hair. She smiled when she sensed him, her blood red lips shining in the light. Her eyes opened, revealing themselves to be a bright green. Connor stood in front of her, completely in awe.

"I've been waiting for you." She said.

The entire Angel Investigations team were sitting in the Hyperion lobby, trying to figure out a way to catch Connor, and bring him back safely, before he hurt himself or someone else.

"You saw him fight Angel, there ain't no way one of us could bring him down, if he didn't want." Gunn pointed out.

"I know, but we have to. There has to be a way. Somehow. We have to get him back here." Angel answered, his head in his hands.

"Do you know what we need?" Cordy asked.

"A miracle?" Fred looked up from her book.

"A slayer." Cordelia answered, and everyone in the room murmured their agreement, they did need a Slayer.

"But we don't know any slayers." Fred whispered.

"Well, I heard a rumour…" Gunn began.

Connor followed the girl without question. He could sense something in her, a power, a strength. It wasn't until they were nearing their destination that Connor realised she was wearing a sword strapped over her back.

"Women do not carry weapons." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I'm not a normal woman." She replied. Connor could think of nothing to say to this, so he asked a question.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private." was the answer.

Sure enough, five minutes later, they stopped in front of a small, rundown house. The girl produced the keys, and unlocked the front door. Connor let her lead the way inside. 

"Why are we here?" 

"Because we need to talk." She threw him a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Holtz had shown Connor pictures of these, and he knew to put them on over his legs and body. He did so, while the girl started a fire in the grate, as the house was bitterly cold.

"Who are you?" He asked, now fully dressed, his voice steady. He was not nervous, or scared of this girl.

"My name is Lania Johnson."

"My name is Steven." He offered, as she dropped a pile of things on the small table in front of them. It was all junk food, in highly colourful wrappings. She even had some chocolate cake.

"Sorry, it's not." She told him. Connor felt confused, and then angry. He was scared of this place. He was alone, without his father, or anyone he knew. All he had was this girl, and she was lying to him.

"It is." He hissed defiantly.

"Your name is Connor. And Holtz isn't your father." She said simply. Connor withdrew his sword; no one was going to talk to him that way, no one was going to shatter his world like that.

"You lie!" He yelled. She didn't flinch, nor did she draw her own sword. She seemed strangely confident.

"I don't. The vampire is your father."

Connor hit her then, hard, right across the mouth. She went flying to the floor, her hair covering her face. He felt terrible for hitting her. But she stood, and hit him back, sending him reeling to his knees. He had never been hit so hard in his life. He didn't get up from his knees, knowing this was a battle he could not win. She stood over him, and drew her sword. Connor was certain she was going to cut his head off for being horrible to her, but she didn't. She slid her sword back into its sheath, and sat in front him, picking up a cloth as she did. 

Before he could stop her, she tilted his chin back, and wiped at his lip with the cloth. No one had ever tended to him in this way, and he felt a sudden rush of affection for Lania. He touched her hair.

"I am sorry for hurting you." He mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"Don't be, it's not as if I wasn't asking for it." She said breezily, before picking up some of the chocolate cake in her hand. 

"I don't deserve your kindness." Connor told her. She smiled, and he melted into her smile, with a slight gasp for air. He had never felt this way before.

"Here, have you ever tried this?" She asked as she held the chocolate cake out for him. He leaned forward, and ate it from her hand with a slight giggle. She laughed too, and in the warmth of the fire, Connor had never felt safer. In Lania's home, they listened to a rock band called Nirvana that Connor liked very much. He also sat alone in a corner for a while. Lania seemed to understand, and left him to it, sleeping for an hour or so, and eating. Connor didn't ever want to leave.

After they had eaten all the junk food Lania possessed, she stood, and flung some of the scattered clothes into a backpack. She doused the flames with water, and walked out onto the porch. Connor followed.

"Where are we going Lania?" He asked as she locked the door. 

"I'm taking you back." 

"I don't want to go back there!" He declared. She turned to face him, her expression sympathetic.

"I know, but you have to. You don't have anyone else Steven."

"I have you." She smiled, and touched his face.

"I can barely look after myself, never mind someone else. You saw the dump I live in. You have the chance for a real home."

"My home is with my father."

"In Qour-Toth? Steven, Holtz didn't follow you here." She told him. Connor's blue eyes widened in pain.

"What?"

"He even closed the portal, and it can never be opened again."

"He left me here?" Connor mumbled. He had always assumed that his father would come, and be with him. Qour-Toth was hell, and Connor had to get out.

"I'm sorry Steven. He wants you to live here, with Angel."

Connor nodded silently, and Lania began to walk down the garden path, and out into an alley. Connor, not wanting to be lost, and wanting to feel like he belonged, slid his hand into hers, and let her lead him back.

In the Hyperion lobby, Gunn was sharing the rumours with the gang. Angel was particularly interested, but his eyes kept flicking back to the front door, as if he was expecting someone.

"So there's a Slayer?" Cordy asked.

Just then, the door opened, and a stunningly pretty young girl, no more than 17 walked in, with Connor. She grinned.

"Someone call for a Slayer?"

"Connor!" Angel leapt over to the counter, and made his way over to his son, who slid behind Lania.

"Hi, you're Angel?" She smiled brightly. Angel nodded, rather distracted, trying to look at Connor over Lania's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Lania."  
"The name doesn't ring a bell." Angel said, still trying to get to Connor, who hid his eyes behind his fringe.

"How about Lania the Vampire Slayer?" She offered. Angel stopped, and looked her up and down.

"You're the new Slayer?"  
"In the flesh. And I believe this guy belongs to you." She touched Connor's arm, but he didn't step beside her. Instead, he clung to her hand, and hid behind his long fringe some more, not ready.

"He does." Angel's voice went slightly cold. 

"Well ain't you lucky I bought him back? Listen, he likes chocolate cake, and call him Steven just now. He knows how to dress himself, and he likes some space. Also, he likes rock music, so you might wanna have the Nirvana blaring. And he likes baggy, dark coloured clothes." She advised with a small nod, before turning to leave.

"Lania, don't leave me here." Connor pleaded. It broke Angel's unbeating heart to hear him speaking that way.

"I'm sorry Steven, but Angel has enough to deal with right now. I'll drop by another time, kay?" She tried to smile, but Angel could tell she didn't like leaving Connor, when he desperately wanted her to stay.

"No, no, Angel will let you stay here, you can't go back to that place!" Connor exclaimed. Lania blushed slightly, and looked down at her shoes.

"What place?" Fred asked, stepping forward to get a better look at Lania.

"The place where she lives. It's cold and wet, and dark. Don't make her go back there." Connor begged.

"Steven, if Lania doesn't want to stay…" Fred began.

"But she does! Please Lania, I need you." Connor looked into her eyes, and could see she was giving in.

"You'll be fine here Steven." She mumbled weakly.

"I want to be fine with you. Please, just for a little while. You don't mind, do you Angel?" Connor asked.

"No, of course not. We could use a Slayer on our team. You're welcome to stay as long as you want Lania." Angel smiled, and Lania relaxed.

"Ok, I'll stay." She nodded. Connor smiled widely, and brightly, and it made him look so much younger.

"Thank you." He said, just loud enough for her to hear it.

"Anytime."

Two hours later, Lania was sitting in a smallish room, that was painted deep purple, with a large, very old wrought iron four poster bed with moth eaten purple velvet drapes.

Angel had told Lania to take any room she wanted, and she chose this one, knowing it was just across the hall from what would be Connor's room. Lania didn't really have any personal effects, only her clothes, she had to sell most of her belongings when her parents went on a Watchers mission 6 months ago and never returned, she had to support herself.

Lania knew it was wrong, but she was very attracted to Connor. He was strong, yet solitary, like her. And they had a connection now, she knew they did. It was something beyond teen lust, or attraction. 

She was reading one of Wesley's books on Slayer lore, that she had found in his office when she heard the commotion outside her door.

"Lemme out!" Connor yelled. Lania got up, sensing distress in his voice, and ventured out into the hallway.

Cordelia and Gunn were trying desperately to hold one of the doors shut. Connor must have been on the other side of the door, banging it with his fists and demanding to be let out.

"Connor, this is to be your room!" Cordelia tried to speak over the din Connor was making, but he only banged harder.

"Dude, chill!" Gunn yelled, but Lania, feeling very angry and protective towards Connor, pulled Gunn's arm away from the door.

"You idiots! You're not going to make him sleep in there alone are you?" She asked coldly.

"Why not?" Cordelia snapped, still trying to hold the door shut.

"Where he comes from, you're only made to sleep alone if you're about to be executed the next day. You're scaring him; let him out for Christ's sake! Lania explained, and yanked Cordelia's hand away from the door, that sprang open.

Connor toppled out into the doorway, right into Lania, sending the pair of them flying down the staircase. Connor hit his head on the way down, and was knocked unconscious, but when Lania landed in the lobby, she stood almost straight away, dusting herself off.

"What is going on?" Angel asked, as Lania helped him drag Connor over to the chaise long, where he began to stir.

"Your friends gave Connor the fright of his life." She snapped, as she examined the gash above Connor's eye.

"What?" Angel asked as he grabbed the first aid kit.

"They tried to make him sleep alone, and in Qour-Toth, the only time that happens is if you're going to die the next day."

"I didn't know." Angel mumbled.

"Well now your son is scared to death of you and all your friends. He didn't wanna come back here in the first place." Lania spoke as she tended to Connor's wound. He made little hissing noises of pain, but didn't protest.

"Why did he?" Angel opened Connor's eyes, to check his pupils.

"I made him."

"Thank you, for all you've done Lania."  
"It's my pleasure."

"But if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you doing this?"  
"I understand what Connor's going through, and he's gonna need a lot of support. He has the potential to be an amazing person, he just needs the chance." Lania answered softly. Connor groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Lania, they're trying to…they're going to…" He tried to speak, but it was as if he couldn't find the words.

"No they're not Connor, they just didn't know Ok? Don't worry about it, I won't anyone hurt you." She promised, as she brushed the hair away from his eyes. He took her hand, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't let them put me in that awful room alone." He begged. She looked at Angel, who nodded.

"It's Ok Connor, you can spend the night in my room." Connor nodded, and leaned on her so he could get up. She led him back upstairs, and into her room. Connor was so dazed that she took his shirt and shoes off for him, and lay him on the bed while she undressed.

Lania was just setting a bed up on the floor when Connor sat up, rubbed his eyes, and spoke.

"You should take the bed." He said wearily.

"I don't think so, you've got that nasty cut."

"I don't like…I've never had to…sleep alone." Connor confessed.

"Connor, I don't think it's appropriate that we share a bed."

"I won't do anything, I promise." 

"I know, but people might not see it that way."

"I'll sleep at your feet, that's where I used to sleep with my father." Lania looked up at him, and her expression softened.

"Ok then." She nodded, and climbed into bed. She drew the covers over herself, and Connor curled up at her feet, and was asleep in minutes.

Lania woke the next morning in Connor's arms. How he had gotten there, or how their legs had become so tangled she didn't know. Lania did know however that in his arms, she felt needed, wanted even. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. 

She got up, showered and dressed while Connor slept soundly on. Lania had reason to suspect that Connor hadn't had a full night's sleep in a very long while, so she let him sleep.

Lania was sitting at the long breakfast bar drinking coffee when Connor stumbled downstairs. Angel, Cordelia, Wes, Gunn and Fred were already there, all up and dressed, and talking about some call they'd gotten first thing that morning.

"Morning Connor." Lania smiled over the top of her coffee cup. Connor brushed the hair from his eyes, looked up and smiled back at her.

"Hey. Is there any coffee left?" He asked as he crossed the room and joined Lania at the bar. He slid easily onto the high stool beside her, and she handed him her coffee cup.

"Here, you need this more than I do." She laughed. He laughed back, and took a long sip from the mug in his pale hands.

"Thanks. So what are we going to do today?" He spoke confidently now, not to his feet or the floor.

"Well I'm going to bed." Angel shrugged. "Later everyone." He nodded, before descending the stairs to the basement where he slept during the day.

"Gunn and I are going to check out a lead on a new case." Fred smiled at Connor, who smiled back, glad for the friendly gesture.

"And I'm going shopping." Cordelia finished brightly, with a smile for Connor too. But he could sense it was a different kind of smile.

"You two can stay here if you want, you know, explore the hotel. It is going to be your home now after all." Fred suggested.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Connor agreed, and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. He pressed a button on the remote, and the TV flickered into life.

"You had TV in Qour-Toth?" Gunn asked.

"Just the one." Connor answered, already engrossed in the morning cartoons. Lania sat beside him, and drank what remained in the coffee cup.

"You have fun, kay? Gunn and me will be gone all day, so if you get hungry, fix something up. Bye!" Fred waved, before she departed with Gunn. 

Connor turned to Lania, and grinned. She couldn't help but grin back, and they both turned back to the TV to watch cartoons.

Two months later, and nothing had changed. Fred, Gunn and Cordelia would go about their business during the day while Angel slept. Lania and Connor would spend all day together, and then they would go hunting together at night. They got on really well, and became close friends very quickly.

They were sitting facing each other, cross-legged in the window seat in Lania's room. It was a dull, rainy day outside, so they drew the curtains. Connor had spilt water on his shirt, so he was sitting topless, waiting for it to dry in the dryer.

"Why did you live alone?" Connor asked, not looking at Lania, but out at the rain, which he had never seen before.

"My parents are missing." Lania answered simply. Connor looked into her eyes, not understanding.

"Missing?"  
"They were both Watchers, for the Council."

"I know about the Council, my father…Holtz told me about Slayers."

"Well my parents went on a mission for the Council six months ago, and they never came back."

"Shouldn't you go to school or something?"

"I dropped out after the whole thing with my parents. Then I was called as a Slayer, and I didn't see much point in going back."

"Holtz taught me, about English, and Maths, and Physics, everything. He was a good teacher. But not a very good father." Connor remarked bitterly, returning to looking out the window.

"What do you mean?"  
"Why didn't he come with me? Why did he leave me here? What did I do to him? I must have been a bad son, a bad person." Connor looked down at his legs that were crossed like Lania's in front of him.

"You're not a bad person Connor. You are sweet, and smart, and brave. Holtz was silly to let you go, but he realises that you would have a better life here. This is where you belong."

"It hurts." Connor said simply, a lone tear streaking down his cheek. Lania sat forward, and wiped it away.

"It'll get better, as time goes on. Things always get better." She promised quietly. Connor nodded.

"I guess. Lania, can I tell you something?" 

"Anything." Lania replied, hoping to make Connor feel better.

"I don't know how to say this…but I…"

"I won't laugh or anything, I swear."

"Ok, I'll just go for it." 

"Yeah Connor, just go for it." She urged him, hoping to make him talk about what he was going through.

But Connor didn't talk. Quick as lightning, he sat forward, and kissed Lania. He was leaning on his knees, and so he was taller than her. He didn't really know what to do, and the longer he kissed her, the harder it was to think. So he slid his hands up her back, pressing her body close to his. All of Connor's thoughts were evaporating, and all he wanted was to keep on kissing Lania.

Eventually, Connor stood, and Lania stood with him. He wrapped his arms round her waist, so that every inch of their bodies were touching. Connor felt like he was on fire, but that he would gladly burn for this. He kissed the soft pale skin at the base of Lania's neck, and then they both fell onto the bed. Connor landed on top, and they continued kissing, even though they both knew it would end in more than that.

Cordelia strutted up the stairs leading into the Hyperion, dressed in her best short skirt and strappy top. She had known the second she had seen Connor look at Lania that first morning that Connor felt for the new little Slayer in town. 

And Angel did not approve. Last night, before Cordelia left, he had confided in her, all his fears.

"Lania…she's a great person, I can tell, and she would die for Connor." Angel had said, while looking at the new case file Cordelia had put before him.

"Well what's the problem?" Cordy smiled her best smile.

"The problem is, love weakens people. Lania and Connor, if anything happens between them, they could both end up dead. If Wolfram and Hart even knew about Lania being a Slayer, she would be dead by now."

"But how does Connor figure into all this?"  
"If Lania and Connor got too close, then he would become a weapon for Wolfram and Hart to use against us, to use against Lania. We have to keep them away from each other." Angel explained.

"Yeah like that'd work. You saw the way Connor looks at her Angel. They spend all their time together; he's always talking about her. He's got it bad for her. And I'd bet my life she feels the same way. Keeping them separated? Easier said than done." Cordelia shrugged.

"Well it has to be done. We'll find a way." Angel vowed.

And while she was shopping that day, Cordelia figured out a way. Sure, Lania was pretty, but so was Cordy. If she could just distract Connor from Lania for a little while, then she was sure things would cool down between them.

Cordelia knew it would be a challenge. Lania was younger than her, with a perfect pale complexion, and long legs that would make any sane guy go gaga. But Cordy was up for a challenge.

So she ran her tongue over her blood red lips, yanked her top down a little to reveal her…assets, and strolled into the Hyperion lobby, grinning.

Clothes were everywhere, on the floor, on the window seat, flung over the back of a chair. The curtains made sure that only a little bit of light got into the room. The heavy purple drapes were pulled round Lania's bed, concealing the young couple, who were lying serenely in each other's arms.

"That was new." Lania breathed. Connor laughed lightly, and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady, soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Yeah, it was. I feel…different. Like I don't need to do anything, or be anything. I just need to be here."

"I know what you mean." Lania agreed. "So where do we go from here?"

`"I dunno. I mean, I wanna be with you. Like in Romeo and Juliet. I wanna be your Romeo." Connor replied thoughtfully.

"Romeo ended up dead Connor." Lania smiled.

"Well, maybe that was a bad example. I remember reading about love, and self-sacrifice, and sex and everything. I read about beautiful girls, and about relationships, but I never understood it until now. I think I wanna be with you forever." Connor told her. Lania stayed silent for a second.

"We've only known each other two months. You don't even know me that well Connor."

"I feel like I do. I want to be with you every second. Um…I wanna be your boyfriend." He finished, and Lania tilted her head back, and kissed him. He kissed her back, slowly.

And then the door swung open, and Cordelia walked in.

"Holy Christ!" She exclaimed, as her hand flew to her mouth. Connor and Lania both flushed deep scarlet.

"Cordelia…we were just…" Connor began.

"Oh my god! You two had sex!" She practically screamed. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She cried, before turning and walking out of the room, and back down the stairs.

"I think that's our cue to get dressed. We have some serious explaining to do." Lania muttered.

Angel, Cordelia, Fred and Gunn were all waiting in the lobby when Connor and Lania descended the stairs; both fully dressed, but holding hands. Connor wasn't scared exactly, but his stomach was all twisted in knots, and holding Lania's hand made him feel better, safer.

"What in hell do you think you were doing?" Angel spat as soon as they were in the lobby. Connor slid in front of Lania.

"It was my fault, I kissed Lania. I know it was stupid…"  
"You've only known each other two months and you're already jumping into bed! I know you're teenagers, and hormones and everything, but you need to get a grip!" Angel yelled. Gunn snickered behind his hand.

"I think they've already covered that part boss." He added. Angel glared at him for a second, before rounding on Connor and Lania again.

"What you did was stupid, reckless and selfish. You didn't stop to think, or…"

"Maybe we didn't have to think. Maybe it just felt so right that we didn't need to stop, or consider what we were doing! We want to be together!" Connor protested.

"You are not going to see each other again do you hear me? You're forbidden, or banned, or whatever you want to call it." Angel snarled.

"Angel maybe you're being a little harsh." Fred whispered, but Angel heard her, and glared at her too.

"I am not being harsh. You two aren't to see each other again!"

"How you gonna figure that one? Lania lives here!" Connor yelled.

"Not any more. Get the hell out." Angel said simply, with a shrug of the shoulders. Connor's eyes widened.

"No, you can't!" He began, but Lania stepped out from behind him, her face set in determination, but her eyes sad. She turned to Connor.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"No, no you can't go, don't go. I want to be with you." 

"I know Connor, I want to be with you too. But this is Angel's place, we have to respect him."  
"I don't! Lania, if you're going, I'm going."

"You have to stay here."

"Why?" Connor looked at her from beneath his fringe, and Lania could feel her heart breaking inside her.

"Because you need to find out where you come from, and who you are. I couldn't look after you."

"I can look after myself." Connor argued weakly, even though he knew he had no chance. She was leaving, without him, and it hurt more than he could stand.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" She tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. Tears began to run down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe them away before Connor could see. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her. He couldn't believe it would be for the last time. He kissed her, desperately hoping he could change her mind. But Lania pulled away, and stroked his hair.

And then, she turned on her heel, and crossed the room to the door. Connor was sobbing freely now, he didn't want to lose the only good thing that had ever happened to him.

"I love you!" He screamed, on his knees. Lania stopped, and turned to see him, a broken shell, crying his shattered heart out.

"I love you too." And with that said, with both of them in tears, she turned, and disappeared into the inky night.

Connor lay sobbing on the floor for a few minutes, a broken shell of the smiling, laughing person that had inhabited the Hyperion that very same afternoon. The others stood, uncomfortable. Angel didn't know what to do or say, he had no idea his throwing Lania out would affect Connor in this way.

After a while, Connor stopped sobbing, but he just lay on the ground, his breath coming in great racking gasps. Angel bent over him, and went to touch his shoulder, but Connor was up, quick as lightening. He grabbed a sword, and pressed it to Angel's throat.

"How dare you!" He snarled. Angel backed up, but so did Connor, so Angel ended up with his back pressed against the wall, and the tip of the sword digging into his throat. 

"Connor, you don't wanna do this." Angel spoke, his voice grating.

"Sure I do."

"Connor…"

"Don't Connor me! You sent away the one good thing in my life! You ruined my only chance for happiness! I want to be with her! I love her!"

"She's not special enough for you Connor. She's a Slayer, you could never have anything normal."  
"I don't want normal, I want her!"

"Connor, you're new to this whole world, you don't understand." Angel stammered.

"I understand perfectly well. I love Lania, and you knew it! You sent her away because you don't want me to be happy! You want me to be alone, and cold, just like you are. And you call yourself a father." Connor spat bitterly, pulled the sword away from Angel's throat, and left out the front door.

Two weeks later, and Fred was poring over the latest case file. Angel and Gunn were out doing the physical detective thing, and she was here, doing the educated detective thing.

Connor stormed in through front door, a stake in his hand. He was dressed all in black, as he had been for the past week. He had went out patrolling every night alone since Lania left, and Fred was pretty sure he wasn't hunting vampires, he was hunting her. 

Fred personally hated seeing Connor this way. He was moody and detached, not leaving his room during the day. When Lania was around, he was happy, he would laugh and smile, and would almost be normal. She wanted him to be happy, and she would help him all she could.

"Still no sign of her?" She asked quietly.

"No," was Connor's reply. He knew there was no point in dodging Fred's question, and he liked Fred enough to be honest with her.

"Do you want some help? Finding her I mean." Fred offered. Connor pierced her with a look; it was as if he could see right through her.

"How could you help me?"

"Well, I know people, and Lorne knows people. We could ask around, spread the word that we're looking for the Slayer. I mean, she's gotta stand out."

"Thank you." Connor smiled, and it was the first smile Fred had seen on his face for a while.

"No problem. I'll just make a call." She picked up the phone, and dialled the number of the police department. She knew someone there who would help them.

"Hey Jenny, I need a favour." She said into the mouthpiece. Connor slid his stake into his boot, and sat down.

"I'm looking for a girl, her name is Lania. She's kinda…violent. Have you had any calls about a teenage girl fighting recently?" There was a pause, and then Fred grinned. "That's her. Someone's on the way to pick her up, kay? Thanks Jenny." She put the phone down, and turned to Connor.

"Good news, Lania's at the police station. She was picked up a couple of days ago, she was sleeping rough. You can go collect her, all you need to do is sign one form, and she's free." Connor's eyes widened, and his mouth split into an adorable grin. He leapt over the counter, and hugged Fred.

"Thank you so much!" He laughed, before running out the door again, out into the night, to claim back his heart.

The police station was welcoming. It was brightly lit, and had pale green walls. Connor walked up to the front reception, and rung the bell. A pretty young girl came to tend to whatever he was there for. He noticed her nametag said "Jenny."

"Hi, my name is Connor Holtz. I'm here to pick up Lania Johnson? My friend Fred called earlier." He spoke with a smile, he couldn't help it.

"If you could just sign this." Jenny handed him a sheet of paper, it was some sort of form. He signed the bottom of it.

"Is she ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'll just go get her for you." Jenny disappeared through a small wooden door, and emerged a minute later, with Lania behind her.

Lania's hair was pulled back in a simple pony, and she was wearing a short red skirt and a black vest. She looked amazing, and she ran into Connor's arms. He held her tight, never wanting to let go. He breathed her in; so glad she was back in his arms, where she belonged.

He tilted her head back, found her lips, and kissed her gently. He couldn't believe she was here, in his arms, that he was holding her.

"I've missed you so much Connor, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." He murmured to her neck. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to walk out on you, I just didn't want to cause any trouble. You and Angel have a lot to work through."

"And we will, but I can't live without you. Please come back with me."

"I dunno Connor, I don't wanna intrude."

"You won't be intruding. Angel realises you're a Slayer, and that we need you around. That I need you around."

"Connor, I can't come back just now. I need time to think, I need to be alone for a while. Do you understand?"  
"No. Lania, I can't let you walk away from me again."  
"I'm not walking away from you. I just…there's a lotta stuff I have to think through right now."

"Like what?"

"Like a lot of stuff. I'm 17 years old, and I have no friends, no family. As a slayer, I can't expect much of a future. I need to figure out where I am as a person. And I have to do that alone."

"You don't wanna be with me?"

"I do. But until I've accepted what I am, I can't accept anyone else."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away I think."  
"How will you find me again? What if you forget me?" He asked quietly. Lania unhooked something behind her neck, and took off her silver cross. She slipped it round Connor's neck, and hooked it into place.

"Well now you won't forget me." Connor slid his silver thumb ring from his finger, and slipped it onto Lania's finger.

"And now you won't forget me."

"I'm not gonna say goodbye, cuz that makes it sound like we'll never see each other again. And we will."

"What will we say?"

"I'll see you later Connor."

"See you later Lania." He replied slowly. He did not cry this time, although he desperately wanted to. This time, Connor watched her go, before slipping back out into the night.

Angel was furious with Fred. He had trusted her, he had taken her in, and yet here she was, helping Connor find Lania again.

After Connor had left, Angel had woken, and Fred had confessed everything. How she helped Connor find Lania again. He was in the middle of shouting at her when the door swung open, and Connor stood in the doorway, not really moving, playing with a silver cross around his neck.

"Stop shouting at her." He said simply.

"Connor why did you…" Angel began angrily. But Connor shook his head wearily, and raised a hand to silence him.

"Lania's not coming back. Not yet anyway."

"What? Why not?" Gunn asked, draping his arm protectively around Fred's shoulder as he spoke.

"Cuz she's not ready. She needs time to think about things."

"And you're ok with that?" Fred asked quietly.

"If it's what Lania wants, then yes."

"Will she ever come back?" Cordelia asked, unable to keep the joy from her voice. Connor threw her a venomous look.

"Of course she will."

"Being called is a tough time for the Slayer. And after all Lania's been through…it's no wonder she needs time alone." Wesley added thoughtfully.

"But she'll be back right? I really liked havin' her around." Fred smiled.

"She'll be back. Just give her time."

Two months passed. Connor didn't spend as much time alone as he used to, and he talked a lot more. He would eat with the gang, and he even began talking to Angel, who loved it.

Connor also confided a lot in Fred. He was beginning to worry that Lania would never come back. After all that time, he still loved her very much.

But then things got hairy. A vampire put out a contract on Connor's life, in an attempt to hurt Angel. This vampire, although not the sharpest tool in the shed, had a lot of henchmen, and Connor couldn't be protected 24/7.

"So Angel, what we gonna do? We can't fine well send Connor away, but we can't protect him all the time either." Fred pointed out

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere." Connor said firmly.

"There has to be a way, there has to be someone who can help us." Angel replied as he flicked through a large volume.

"I believe we need a Slayer." Wesley murmured, while reading a dusty book.

"Present. Man, you gotta admit, my timing kicks ass almost as well as I do." Lania's voice said from the doorway. Connor looked up, not daring to believe it. Everyone stood in silence, not sure of what to say.

Lania looked different. Her long waves of hair had been cut punkishly short. She was wearing ripped jeans, a black shirt and a long leather jacket. She had a cut on her lip, and one just above her newly pierced eyebrow.

Connor stood, taking everything in. yes, she looked different, but she was still his Lania, and he still loved her. She was still wearing his silver ring, and under his shirt, he was still wearing her cross.

"Lania." He said, under his breath. She smiled at him, as he stood on the steps in front of her, looking up at her beautiful face.

"I've missed you Con." And with that, Connor wrapped his arms around her, vowing to never let her go again. She clung to him, and closed her eyes, as if she was dreaming. The gang watched the tender exchange. Connor tilted Lania's chin back, checking her injuries, while running his hands through her hair. He was choked up, he didn't know what to say, all he wanted was to be holding her. He kissed her gently, not wanting to show off or anything in front of the others.

"God I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"I'm never leaving you again." She promised. He took her hand in his, and led her down the stairs, to the others.

Fred rushed forward, and embraced Lania, who laughed and embraced her back. They stood hugging for a while, before Fred let her go. Lania sat down beside Connor, who couldn't take his eyes from her.

"So what's the synch? A coupla vamps been talkin, sayin somethin' bout a contract. I dunno what it was about though." Lania shrugged.

"There is a contract out on Connor's life." Cordy answered coldly, obviously not pleased that Lania was back in town.

"Really? Who put it out?" Lania asked, sliding a little closer to Connor.

"A vamp called Aktrion. Sound familiar?" Gunn asked, sitting down beside her. The whole group had stopped what they were doing, and even Angel was glad Lania was back.

"Yeah, Aktrion's a no-brainer. There is no way he's behind this, he doesn't have the intelligence to think up a plan like that." Lania answered.

"So he's frontin' for someone? Like who?" Gunn looked round at the others, looking for an answer.

"Wolfram and Hart." Angel replied simply, closing his book, and walking out from behind the counter.

"Who and who?" Lania looked confused, and Wesley spoke.

"Wolfram and Hart are a company of lawyers. They deal with all sorts of clients, human and demon. They know about slayers, and Angel, and all of us. But we've been trying to keep you and Connor a secret from them." He explained.

"Why?" Connor asked, he had not known this.

"Because they could use you as a weapon against me. Lania, they probably want to bring you over to their side." Angel said quietly.

"But now they know about Connor, and he's in grave danger." Cordelia said melodramatically.

"But do they know about Lania? She hasn't been attacked or anything yet." Fred pointed out.

"Well actually…" Lania began. Everyone stopped to look at her, to hear what she had to say.

"When I was just back in LA, I was attacked by two guys in suits. They were mega fit, and you know, well trained. I didn't think much of it at the time."

"So now they know about Lania, and they know about Connor, but they don't now about Lania and Connor being…ah…together." Wesley said.

"That's pretty much it." Gunn agreed.

"Well at least we're one step ahead. I want it to stay that way." Angel said firmly. "Lania, you are the most qualified to protect Connor."

"I don't need protecting!" Connor argued. "I can look after myself!"

"We know you can fight Connor, but chances are, should Wolfram and Hart decided to come after you, it'll be a massive attack. You'd never be on an even footing." Wesley explained. Connor could find no argument for against this, and sat in silence, with his arms folded.

"Wes is right, but what can we do about it?" Cordelia asked.

"Maybe we should just lay low for a while." Lania suggested. "We can still patrol and everythin, but nothin major, so that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well I guess that's our only option just now." Angel agreed.

The others all got up to leave, including Connor, who told Lania he was going upstairs. There was no mistaking the fatigue in his features, and Lania watched him go, before turning to Angel.

"Why are they really after him? Angel, if they wanted to hurt you, they could take Fred, Cordy, Gunn or Wes. Why are they after Connor?"

"I think they might wanna use him to bribe you." Angel answered, his gaze meeting hers.

"How?"  
"They'd probably take him hostage, and refuse to give him back unless you do something for them. Lania, if something's gonna happen, it's gonna happen soon."

"I know. But if they want Connor, they're gonna have one hell of a fight on their hands."


	2. Young Love contd

Lania slowly climbed the stairs, her eyelids drooping, but still alert. Now more than ever, she was aware of every sudden movement, every shadow. 

She pushed open the door to her old bedroom with her left hand, her right hand curled into a tight fist. Slowly brushing her fringe back, she realised the room was empty, except for Connor, who was sitting at the window seat, looking out into the dark night.

"I missed you." He said quietly, as if thinking out loud.

"I missed you too Connor." She replied, sitting beside him and taking his hand in hers. He looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes, and managed a smile. He reached out and touched her hair, to make sure it was really her, that she was really back.

"Where did you go?" He asked, settling himself beside her, his head in her lap, his eyes on the ceiling as she stroked his hair.

"Lots of places. I went to Japan and Australia, I went to Venice and Paris. Just everywhere."

"Why did you go to so many places?" 

"I was looking for my parents." She answered simply, and Connor understood, after all, he battered his way through dimensions looking for his.

"Did you find them?"

"No." She murmured, her head bowed. He tilted his head back, and looked at her, feeling her pain.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Connor, this wasn't your fault. I just wish…I wish they were here with me, cuz I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I'm terrified that I'm gonna lose you." She whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Lania, don't cry." He sat up, and wiped at her tears. "I'm always gonna be here, you're not gonna lose me." He promised, and to assure her, he kissed her lips gently, and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him back, and below them, in the dark, Lilah smiled.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Lania and Connor didn't get up till after 12 o'clock, having talked till the early hours of the morning. Angel was already asleep, Fred and Gunn were out doing investigator things, which left the young couple with Cordelia, who did not approve of them and their relationship at all.

When the phone rang that afternoon, Cordelia hurried over to it, answering it in a hushed whisper.

"Yes I told you, it's all ready to go. They'll be back about 12 tonight. Yes, it'll work. Ok, bye." she hung up, smiling wickedly to herself.

That night, Angel, Gunn, Fred and Lania went patrolling. Connor was to lie low for a while, and was left behind with Cordelia.

"Connor, did you hear that?" Cordelia asked in her most concerned voice. Connor stood slowly.

"No. What did you hear?"

"A noise, from upstairs." She answered, making her voice shake. Connor crossed the room to the weapons cabinet, and picked out his sword. He held it like a pro, glancing around.

"Cordelia, stay here." He ordered, and made his way to the bottom of the staircase. Holding the cloroform soaked rag behind her, Cordelia followed him, and just as he embarked on the first stair, she clamped it fiercly over his nose and mouth, forcing him to breathe in the chemical. After a couple of seconds, he became limp in her arms, and she dragged him upstairs, dumping him in a closet and locking it behind her. Then she went back downstairs, and waited for the others to return.

Just after midnight, Angel, Lania, Fred and Gunn came strolling in, obviously pleased and reliving the night's slaying.

Lania was the first to notice Connor wasn't there. She glanced quickly around, before turning on Cordelia.

"Cordy, where's Connor?"

"I don't know, one minute he was here, the next he wasn't. I assumed he went for a walk." She shrugged carelessly, watching as Lania's eyes widened with panic.

"Did he say where he was going?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Nope."

Lania opened the weapons cabinet, and noticed that Connor's sword was missing. She touched the space where it usually hung, and turned to Angel.

"He's gone slaying." She muttered, but Angel heard.

"But Wolfram and Hart are after him." Angel replied, fear evident in his voice too. Gunn nodded.

"Maybe he has itchy feet. Angel, I know the feelin." He told them.

"I'm going after him." Lania said, her voice hard and steady as she slipped a silver dagger into her boot, and loaded the crossbow. She slung her sword round her waist, fastening the leather belt into place.

"Lania, you can't, not alone." Fred reasoned.

"Connor is out there, I'm going to bring him back." She repeated, her resolve hardening like concrete.

"You could be walking into a trap." Angel said, panicking himself.

"Connor could be dead."

"Lania, you're jumping to conclusions…"Fred began, but Lania interrupted her with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Maybe I am, but I'm not about to sit around and find out." Lania walked to the door, but Angel spoke.

"I'm coming with you." He ordered. She shook her head.

"No, he might come back. Or Wolfram and Hart might be waiting for me to leave so they can attack the hotel. Stay here."

Across the room, their eyes and wills met in a battle of strength. After a minute of stony silence, Angel spoke.

"He's my son."

"He's my lover." Lania replied. Angel's eyes slid to the floor, and Lania opened the door.

"Be careful." Angel called out after her, but only to the whispering night, as she was already gone.

Lania stalked silently in the shadows, the hilt of her sword a comforting weight in her able hands. She pulled her hood up over her head, throwing her face into shadow, hiding her face form anyone who may recognise her.

Down an alley that stunk of death, she stopped, gripping her sword tighter, and straining her ears. She heard footsteps, and guessed that about twenty people had arrived. She flung her hood back, and counted ten in front of her, and she spun, seeing ten behind her.

"Oh, party." She muttered to herself, drawing her sword from her sheath, and holding it like a pro in the moonlight. "Who's up for a party game?" She asked, grinning.

"If any of us die, he dies." A menacing voice replied, without humour, warmth, or mercy.

"He dies, I murder all of you. I like those conditions better." She growled.

"We have him back at HQ."

"And I'm sure he's having a great time." She answered sarcastically.

"We can take you to him."

"Now why would you want to do that? What's the whole point of having a prisoner if you're just gonna let him go?" 

"The boss says he's useless. We just want you. If we don't deliver you within the hour, he will die."

"You're not gonna take me alive." Lania told them, her voice strong. She didn't see the cloaked figure produce a crossbow, but she did fell the bolt as it struck her in the stomach.

Upstairs, in the utility closet of the Hyperion, Connor woke up with a very bad headache, and cramp in his legs. He tried to stretch, but it was useless, so he began hammering on the door.

Minutes later, he heard people rushing up the stairs, and the door was unlocked and opened. Angel, Fred and Gunn stood there, looking shocked and immensely worried.

"Connor what are you doing in the closet?" Angel asked.

"Cordelia attacked me downstairs, and I woke up in here. Where's Lania?" 

"Come on, let's get you downstairs." Fred suggested, tugging on his sleeve.

"I don't wanna go downstairs. Where is she?" He demanded.

"We don't know." Gunn answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Connor snapped, not out of anger, but out of fear.

"Cordelia told us that you had went out for a walk, and Lania panicked and went after you." Fred said quietly.

"She's out there?" Connor yelled, pointing out the open window at the end of the corridor.

"Connor, come on. She'll be ok, she's a Slayer." Angel told him soothingly. Connor nodded, not totally convinced, but a little calmer. He let Angel and Fred lead him down the stairs, and they sat him down.

"We need to find Cordy. She can tell us what's really goin on." Gunn reached over the counter for the phone, and dialled Cordelia's number. After a minute, he hung up. "Nobody's home." He told them.

"Let's take a big leap and say she's working for Wolfram and Hart. They needed someone on the inside, and they could have given Cordy anything she wanted." Angel explained, pacing in front of Connor.

"But what did Wolfram and Hart want? Connor's still here." Fred pointed out.

"They musta wanted Lania. Think bout it guys, Cordy tells us that Connor's went out when we know there are people afta him. Lania's obvious reaction is to go afta him right?" Gunn leaned back against the counter as he spoke, obviously thinking hard.

"Well yeah, that makes sense." Angel nodded.

"And she went alone." Fred added.

"So Wolfram and Hart have her?" Connor asked, getting shakily to his feet, gripping the side of the chair for support.

"I think so." Angel said softly. Connor paled at his words, and brushed his fringe from his eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for? We have to go help her!" Connor said, his voice cracking.

"Connor we can't just go marching into Wolfram and Hart." Angel reasoned.

"Why not? She's in there, I gotta help her."

"I understand Connor but…" Angel started to speak, but Connor stopped him.

"How can you possibly understand? You threw her out when you knew how much she meant to me! You don't know nothing about love or passion so you can't preach to me!"

"Connor, I know you're scared…" Angel reached out to touch him, but Connor pulled away.

"Scared? I could lose the one thing that I live for, so scared pretty much doesn't cover it."

"I've lost things too." Angel murmured defensively.

"No, you've walked away from things. There's a difference." Connor spat. Angel hit him then, across the face, and Connor went reeling. But he recovered quickly, and hit Angel back, sending him sprawling across the counter.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Connor wiped the blood from his lip, and ran to the weapons cabinet, where he picked up the most deadly looking blade there. Holding it tightly, and with one last look at Angel, he ran out into the night.


	3. Young Love Part 3

Angel only managed to regain some semblance of thought after Connor was already long gone. The vampire with a soul was racked with fear, but he wouldn't let that control him. Connor was his son, Lania was his lover, and Angel would have to protect them, by whatever means necessary.

Gunn and Fred offered to kit up and go looking for Connor, but Angel refused, saying they would have better chance of finding him when they were strong and able. 

"Angel, we have no chance of getting in, grabbing him and her, and getting out alive, not the three of us." Gunn said wearily, after what felt like a lifetime of discussion.

"Gunn is right, we need cavalry." Fred agreed.

"So we'll get some." Angel said simply, reaching for the phone and dialling a number he could still recall perfectly, despite the fact he hadn't dialled it for a very long time.

He waited patiently while the line connected, while it rang out, and then eventually it was picked up. The young polite voice sounded exactly like he remembered, and he spoke.

"Buffy, I need your help."

Hundreds of miles away, in Sunnydale, Buffy was holding the phone receiver in her hand, her eyes glazed over with shock. Nevertheless, she pulled herself together, cleared her throat, and spoke, very aware the whole of the Scooby Gang could hear her every word.

"Angel, what's up?" She asked softly.

"A lot actually. I need you to come out here ASAP."

"Why?"  
"It's a really long story. I'll explain when you get here." Angel promised.

"Do you just need me, or the gang?"

"As many people as you can bring." Angel answered.

"Expect me by morning." Buffy told him.

"Thanks Buffy, I really owe you one."  
"You can sing my praises when I get the job done." Buffy said firmly. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Ok, bye."

"Later." Buffy hung up, and turned to her faithful followers, who were looking at her with nothing short of curiosity.

"Guys, we're goin on a field trip."

Connor hid in the shadows, his heart racing with fear and adrenalin, his eyes wide with terror and paranoia. He slowly made his way to the Wolfram and Hart offices, amazed by the towering mass of glass and concrete.

The glass doors were locked before him, but he was not going to give up now, or ever. He raised the hilt of his sword, and smashed the glass with it, shattering it into a hundred tiny pieces. He slid in through his makeshift door, and stood in the dark foyer, waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the lack of light.

"What took you so long?" A cold female voice asked from a shadowy corner. The lights blazed into life, and Connor had to raise a hand to his eyes, the light stinging.

"Where is she?" Connor demanded, not wanting to participate in any form of small talk.

"Who, the slayer? Or should I say…your girlfriend?" The woman stepped into the light, and Connor recognised her as Lilah.

"Take me to her, now." 

"Soz lil man, no can do. See, the thing is, we only want her. You, well we didn't think you'd play Joe Hero. But seein as how you're here now, the more the merrier, right?" She grinned a wicked grin. Connor unsheathed his sword, and adjusted his grip.

"Where is she?" He asked again, looking more deadly this time, with the sword in his hands.

"I'll take you to her." Lilah said, and began to walk briskly across the foyer, and through another set of glass doors. Connor followed her, down many flights of stairs, and along a narrow corridor, which led to a door that Lilah unlocked. They walked through the door together, and Connor glanced round the dingy room. The only light was provided by a solitary light bulb.

Connor eyes fell on Lania, who was tied mercilessly to a wooden chair in the centre of the room. He ran to her, and knelt in front of her, taking in the bruises and cuts on her face, and the bloodstain of her shirt. He removed the gag from her mouth, and kissed her passionately, so glad to find her alive.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Lilah drawled. She grabbed Connor by the shoulder, and yanked him back, sending him sprawling across the dirty floor. "Don't worry, your girlfriend is fine. Well, apart from the nasty lil stomach wound. But she won't die or anything."

"She better not." Connor warned, getting to his feet, his hand still holding his sword. Lilah's eyes rested on the shimmering blade for a moment, and she looked at Connor.

"Wow, I must say kiddo, you did come prepared. But, I'm a pacifist. I don't like weapons."

"Tough." Connor snapped.

"Either you give it to me, or I get my friends…" She clapped her hands, and twenty people emerged from the shadows. "…To take it from you, and then kill her with it. It's your choice."

Connor looked round at the ring of warriors. He was confident that he was a good fighter, but he could never defeat twenty people single-handedly. Reluctantly, he handed the sword to Lilah, who flung it over to one of the twenty, who promptly broke it over his knee.

"You see Connor, we're trying to convince your slut here to join our side. But she's a tough little cookie, and we're having trouble persuading her." Lilah told him, as she circled him like a bird of prey. He curled his hands into fists, but did not hit her, not just yet.

"See, we've tried torturing her, but that doesn't work, and we don't wanna kill her, cuz then all our hard work will be useless. But you, on the other hand, she won't bear see you hurt, will she?" Lilah hissed, grabbing Connor's long hair, forcing him to raise his chin, and she slid a knife under it, so it was pressing against his throat. He could no longer see Lania, but he could feel the anger emanating from her in torrents.

"You don't like this, do ya Slayer? I'll give you something, he is very _very_ attractive." Lilah purred, and licked Connor's neck. He tensed, but couldn't struggle against her grip.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you." Lania vowed bitterly, but Lilah laughed low and long in her throat.

"Ooh, someone's possessive. Tell me, why do you care so much for him in the first place? I mean, you met him on his first day in this dimension, and two months later, you were screwing him. What makes him so special?" Lilah asked. Lania offered no answer. "Is it cuz he's the bastard son of two vampires? Was it fun banging a freak, just like yourself?" Lilah spat. Connor closed his eyes, thinking hard, trying to make a plan to get Lania, and himself out of there.

"You're beggin for some serious torture." Lania hissed, tugging at the ropes around her wrists.

"Well just means we can't ever let you outta that chair then lil lady. Now, how to make you crack…" Lilah murmured softly, thinking to herself. Suddenly, she smiled widely. "I know!" She pulled the knife away from Connor's throat, but before he could react, she plunged it into his stomach. His eyes widened in pain, but he didn't cry out. Lilah slowly dragged the knife from the wound, and flung Connor to the ground at Lania's feet.

"And that's just the beginning." She promised.

Connor lay bleeding on the floor for a while, his breath coming in short gasps, his hands clutching his stomach. His lip was cut and stinging, his cheekbone bruised. Lilah stood over him, and grabbed his long hair, forcing him to stand, and lift his chin. She laughed at him.

"How the mighty have fallen. Listen, Connor, you can leave right now if you want. There's no-one keeping you here." Lilah told him, letting him go, smart enough to realise that he wouldn't start a fight.

Connor looked to Lania, seeing her tied in that chair, helpless. Their eyes met, and he knew what she was about to tell him. She wanted him to go, to live, to leave her there alone.

With one last long, despairing look into her eyes, her beautiful pained eyes, he turned on his heel, and left.

Back at the hotel, Angel had just finished filling Buffy and the whole gang in on Connor, Lania, and the situation they were in.

"Buffy, I know this has nothing to do with you, but I can't do this alone. I can't leave my son out there." Angel begged.

"I'm on board here. But I'm thinkin, the sooner we weapon up, the better. We can't guarantee that we have a lot of time." Buffy suggested. The others nodded their approval, and began gathering weapons.

At that moment, the door was flung open, and Connor came stumbling in, blood all over his hands. He nearly collapsed on the floor, and Angel rushed to him, pulling away his clasped hands to reveal a heavily bleeding wound.

"God Connor, what the hell happened?" Angel asked. "Some help here!" He called to the others. Willow kneeled beside him, and inspected Connor's wound.

"I can't heal it, but I can stop the blood." She offered.

"Anything." Angel agreed. Willow placed her hands over the wound. Within seconds, the blood stopped, although to the eye the wound appeared to be open, and was obviously causing Connor a lot of pain.

"Con, what happened?" Angel asked again, helping Connor to his feet.

"They have Lania. They're torturing her." Connor murmured.

Across the room, Angel's eyes met Buffy's, and they both knew there wasn't much hope. 

At the Wolfram and Hart office, Lania was screaming in pain.


	4. Young Love Part 4is this the end?

At the Wolfram and Hart office, Lania was screaming in pain. She could feel the warm gush of her blood cascading down her shirt.

"Bitch!" She spat, hissing with contempt.

"Aw sweetie, did that hurt?" Lilah asked with fake concern. "I promise, next time, I'll put you out of your misery."

"You know, you must be feeling pretty good about yourself right now." Lania spoke clearly, although she was in a lot of pain.

"Elaborate honey." Lilah smiled.

"Well you're beating up a slayer, that gotta feel good." Lania explained.

"You're right, it does." Lilah laughed.

"But you gotta tie her up to beat her, and she's only 17." Lania spat. Lilah viciously back-handed her.

"That wasn't so polite." She opened a brief case, and produced a needle full of a shimmering solution. "I didn't wanna have to do this…but you left me no choice."

She leaned over to pierce Lania's vein, and inject her with whatever it was, when the door came crashing to the ground. A petite blonde girl stood in the doorway, and even though Lilah had never seen her before, she knew who she was.

"Well if it isn't Buffy."

"Hey, don't mind if I join ya?" Buffy smiled sweetly, and Lilah dug the needle into Lania's vein. She cried out, but that was all, she didn't give Lania the satisfaction of provoking a more telling response.

"Please, do." Lilah raised her palms in a sign of welcome. Buffy sidled into the room, strutting confidently. Lilah looked over Buffy's shoulder, and noticed Angel, Gunn, Fred, Willow, Giles, Xander and Wesley.

"Ooh gate-crashers." Lilah grinned.

"I'm sure our invite just got lost in the mail." Angel replied, his voice cold and steady. He had seen Lania tied to the chair, bleeding all over the floor.

"Your son's didn't." Lilah replied bitchily. "Where is Wonderboy anyway?"

"He's right here." Connor said, pushing his way to the front of the group, still clinging to his wounded stomach. "You didn't think I'd miss this would ya?" He laughed, taking his sword from Angel.

"Look Lania, it's your beloved here to rescue you. Shame it's too late." Lilah stroked Lania's hair, and Connor noticed her eyelids were drooping.

"Enough of the small talk." Buffy growled. "Let's kick some ass."

Buffy made the first move, punching Lilah in the jaw, and knocking her out instantly. Then the twenty people who had been standing silently in the darkness emerged, blades shining with menace and anticipation.

Then all hell broke loose. Blades hit blades, some bending with the sheer force of will and violence. Connor fought desperately, uncomfortably aware that something had been done to Lania. Angel fought fiercely, and just when the battle appeared to be won, Lilah screamed out, and a hooded shaman materialized in front of them, and began chanting. Lightning filled the room, and Angel collapsed, moaning in pain.

"Angel?" Connor stopped beside him, and leaned over, as Angel stopped moving. Before Connor could blink, Angel had punched him, sending him sprawling backwards. Connor tried to get to his feet, but Angel kicked him swiftly in the gut, and he fell. Angel straightened up, his vampire face glinting in the moonlight.

"Hello son." He cackled, while Connor coughed up some blood. Angel grabbed his hair, and forced him to stand. "No, no, don't do that, you'll make me hungry." Angel said, flinging Connor across the room to Lania's feet.

Buffy stopped, in shock, her eyes wide with fright. She couldn't move or speak, and promptly turned on her heel, and ran. The others ran after her, leaving Connor, Fred, Gunn, Wesley and Lania completely helpless.

"So, son, how've you been? I'm sorry I missed the whole sex talk, but it looks like you got that sorted." Angel remarked coldly, his eyes sweeping the room and resting on the helpless Lania. He cut the ropes away, and pulled her to her feet. By this time, she was nearly unconscious, and didn't put up a struggle.

"Leave her alone!" Connor yelled.

"No can do, I'm gonna need a snack for the road." Angel hissed, before burying his fangs into Lania's neck. Her eyes shot open, and she yelled out in pain. Connor flung himself at them, knocking Angel to the ground, and forcing him to release his hold on Lania.

They struggled for a moment, but Connor was injured, and Angel easily got the better hand. When he had subdued Connor enough, he scrambled to his feet, and picked Lania up.

"This is what you're fighting for?" Angel asked, as Lania's head leaned back on his shoulder. "She's pretty." Then with a mighty twist, Angel snapped her neck, and let her body sink to the floor. "Shame bout the neck thing though." He giggled, enjoying the pain on Connor's face. He didn't notice Connor pick up the blade, or thrust it deftly through his unbeating heart.

While Angel lay bleeding on the floor, Connor scooped up the dead body of his tragic lover, and carried her out into the night, with his salty tears splashing onto her closed eyes, and the little half smile on her lips.


	5. Young Love Part 5

Fred and Gunn walked sombrely behind Connor as he made his way back to the hotel, still clutching to Lania's dead body. 

They finally arrived at the Hyperion, and Connor didn't stop to talk to the others, instead he climbed the stairs, taking Lania's body with him. Fred and Gunn exchanged worried glances, but followed him.

They found him in Lania's bedroom. He had very gently laid Lania's body on the bed, and he had pulled the covers over her. He was sitting on the window seat, gazing out at the mocking darkness, that had finally reclaimed its child of the night, its saviour, its Slayer.

"Connor?" Fred said gently, standing behind him. He didn't look up at her, or answer. He just sat in stony silence.

"Con, maybe you should take Lania's body to the authorities." Gunn suggested quietly, touching Connor's shoulder.

"She's sleeping." Was the simple, naïve and pained reply.

"Yeah, she is. But we can't keep her here." Fred reasoned, sitting in front of Connor, but not able to bring herself to look into his startlingly blue eyes.

"She promised she'd never leave me again, she wants to stay here." Connor argued wearily.

"I know Con, I know. But she has to be buried." 

"No! I can't bury her! She'll be cold and alone and she'll miss me." Connor cried, tears streaking down his pale cheeks. Fred was startled, but she held him anyway, trying to soothe him.

And so they sat, all night, Connor crying on Fred's shoulder, while Gunn stood by and watched. There was no way to calm Connor, he wouldn't stop crying, or murmuring to himself. He was completely inconsolable.

The night melted into glorious morning, and Connor declared he needed to be alone. He stole away down to the basement, and grabbed a spade. He cracked the floor open, and began digging. He didn't stop till the sweat was stinging his eyes, and he had a relatively deep narrow trench. Then he went upstairs, and gently lifted Lania's body. He wrapped it in the velvet bed sheet, and lowered it gently into the hole. Then he covered it with planks of wood, and laid a rug over it. With that done, he sat beside it till he could no longer keep his eyes open.

As the night fell, Angel was stumbling down an abandoned alleyway, gasping in pain and clutching his wounded heart. It was not the wound that was bothering him; it was the intense pain that was connected with the return of his soul.

It started to rain, and Angel lay on his back, letting the rain wash over him, soothing his burning pains. He closed his eyes, and then all the horrible memories came flooding over him. He could hear the crack of Lania's delicate neck as if it was echoing inside his head. He could see Connor's eyes widening, and filling with tears. The guilt was unbearable, Angel had to get to Connor, to beg for forgiveness, but he could think of no words to say. Still, he made his way to the hotel, to find his only son and try to repair the immeasurable damage he had caused.

Connor heard the door opening and closing. He heard Fred exclaim Angel's name, and his hands curled into fists. He leapt to his feet, and ran up the stairs, grabbing his cross bow as he did. He loaded it with a bolt, and burst into the foyer, and pointed the crossbow at Angel. Connor couldn't help but grin as he pulled the trigger, and he watched as the bolt speed towards Angel's unbeating pierced heart.

Angel ducked, and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Connor didn't lower the weapon.

"Connor, it's me!"

"I don't care what the hell you are. You killed Lania and I will kill you." Connor replied coldly, reloading the weapon.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry Connor. I would never do anything to hurt you." Angel pleaded.

"YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'll make it better, I swear."

"You can't make it better, she's dead and she's never coming back!"

"I'll do anything, I'll bring her back." Angel begged.

"How can you?" Connor asked warily, lowering his weapon slightly, but still holding it tightly.

"I'll find a way, and if I don't you can kill me." Angel offered. Connor regarded him stonily.

"You have twenty-four hours, and if she's not alive, I will kill you."


	6. Young Love Part 6

Connor, wanting to be alone, stole down to the basement, and once again sat beside the rug. He stroked it lovingly, muttering to the dead body beneath it.

"It's alright baby, it's gonna be ok. I'll have you back soon, and then we can be together forever, I promise." He smiled, glancing up to the ceiling, and hearing Angel's footsteps leaving the hotel, his smile widened.

Angel walked swiftly through the shadows, his mind buzzing. He was uncomfortably aware that he had just made a promise to his son that he might be forced to break. He didn't know anyone who could raise the dead, but his life and his son's sanity was resting upon it.

Without realising, Angel's feet led him to the Wolfram and Hart office. He stood for a moment, internally debating whether or not he should go in, before finally swinging the door open and disappearing into the elevator.

Within moments, he was outside Lilah's office, and without bothering to knock, he walked in to find her sitting behind her desk.

"Well well, if it isn't the bestest daddy in the world." She smiled. "Feeling better?" 

"Not really. I need you to do something for me." Angel replied, his voice firm and bitterly cold.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"I need you to bring her back. Lania."

"The slayer? And why would I want to do that?" Lilah asked, clasping her hands on the desk.

"If you do, I'll work off the favour. I'll do anything." 

"Mmm, that has potential. Ok, we're in." Lilah grinned, like a smug cat. "But if you don't return the favour, we'll just kill her and your lil boy. Deal?"

"Deal." Angel muttered resentfully.

"Bring her body here tomorrow night at 11, and we'll work some magic."

"Fine. But we better get out of here unharmed."

"Why Angel, of course." Lilah replied innocently, and Angel turned on his heel and stormed out, unhappy with the whole situation, but realising he had no choice.

The day came and melted into the glorious night much faster than usual. Suddenly, it was ten thirty, and Angel was pulling on his coat. Connor was holding the loaded crossbow, and pointing it straight at Angel's heart. Fred and Gunn were holding Lania's body.

"It's time to go." Angel croaked, and they made their way out to his car. Lania's body was placed carefully in the trunk, and Connor climbed into the front beside Angel, while Fred and Gunn slid in back.

Moments later, and they were outside the Wolfram and Hart office. Lilah was waiting for them outside the main entrance, and she smiled when she saw Connor holding the crossbow.

"Is that a present for Daddy?" She giggled, and gestured for them to follow her, which they did, down into the basement where Angel had so brutally snapped Lania's neck.

A coven of witches and warlocks was assembled in a wide circle on the floor. Inside the circle, a pentacle had been precisely drawn, and Angel sensed the magic coursing through the air.

"Give her to me." Lilah ordered, the giggles gone. Gunn handed over Lania's body, and winced as Lilah snapped her neck back into place. "There, all better. When she wakes up, she'll be completely healed." She told Angel, who nodded once to show he understood. Then she laid Lania's body out over the pentacle.

The coven started chanting in Latin, becoming louder and louder. They used all manners of ingrediants, but Connor didn't notice, as he kept his innocently blue eyes on Lania the whole time.

Above them, lighting flashed and thunder roared, but it was not loud enough to drown out the chanting of the coven, who were all swaying as one. Angel was dizzy with the magic, but tried to stay alert.

Then suddenly, the chanting stopped. Lilah looked to Connor, who looked confused. He was still clutching the crossbow.

"Go on then Wonderboy, check her pulse." Lilah told him. Connor gingerly stepped into the circle, and knelt beside Lania. He slipped his fingers to the base of her neck, and was amazed to feel her pulse flickering strongly beneath the skin. He looked to Angel with his eyes wide, and threw the crossbow to him. Angel caught it easily, and couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy Connor was.

Lania's eyes slowly flickered open, and she looked dazededly at Connor, who stroked her hair.

"Connor?" She murmured. He nodded, and helped her to her feet, where he held her to him, breathing her in, not ever wanting to let go. He finally pulled away, but continued to hold her hand as he turned to Lilah.

"Thank you." He said simply, and Lilah nodded.

"It's not that simple Wonderboy. You lot can go, he stays." She replied, inclining her head to Angel.

"It's ok Connor, go." Angel told him, and braced himself for the worse. He watched as the others left, and then he turned to Lilah, who smiled wickedly.

"Come on Angel, you've got work to do."


	7. Young Love Final Chapter

Connor could hardly believe she was back. He sat and watched her move about the hotel as if nothing had ever happened, as if her dying had never occurred. She was troubled by her death and resurrection, and that was to be expected, but she was still Lania. Still his wonderful, amazing Lania.

"Lania, sit down a minute, you've hardly stopped since we came back." Connor told her, and she stopped.

"Sorry, it's just…a little new, that's all." She smiled softly and sat beside him. "But thank you, for bringing me back."

"I couldn't bear the thought of you being dead Lania, there was no question, of course I was going to do anything I could to bring you back." He murmured, and embraced her, rejoicing in the feeling of her heart beating near his.

"I love you so much." She whispered. He pulled away from her for a moment, so he could ask her a question that had been pestering him.

"Lania, where did you go?"

"Nowhere." She replied, perhaps too hastily, but Connor let it drop, knowing it must be painful for her.

"Ok." 

And they sat, in silence, for hours, not talking or anything. Eventually, Lania fell asleep in Connor's arms, her breathing soft. Connor watched her sleep, and silently worried for Angel.

"What do you want me to do Lilah?" Angel asked, almost dreading the answer, knowing if it was anything too horrendous his soul would hold him back.

"We need you to kill someone." She answered. Angel let out a sigh, he knew he would not be able to do it.

"Who?" He asked, deciding to pretend that he was up to the challenge.

"I believe you call him son."

"You expect me to kill Connor?" He laughed. "You guys are about as stupid as I first guessed. Like I'm really gonna kill my own son for you. Wake up Lilah, it's never gonna happen."

"If you don't, we will." Lilah replied coldly.

"What?"

"Now we're giving you the option. You can give him this injection, and he'll go to sleep and never wake up. Or we will find him, and we will kill him slowly and painfully." She slid an injection kit across the table.

"I wouldn't let you kill him."

"You know we could do it. You know that sooner or later, we'll get to him, and when we do, he will die. So take this, and let him go nicely. Cuz we won't. It's him, or the Slayer. You know she's important, she will become the planet's only hope of survival, and you know it."

The conversation was over. Angel stood for a couple of seconds, shocked and afraid. As much as he didn't like to admit it to himself, he knew Lilah wasn't lying. Wolfram and Hart could take Connor out easily. Against his will, his thoughts racing, he picked up the injection kit and slipped it into his coat pocket.

Connor was sleeping when Angel got back. He was on the couch in the foyer, his hair scattered across his eyes, his lips curved in a slight smile. He looked so peaceful, and so happy. 

Angel couldn't bear to think about what he was going to do. He prepared the needle, and rolled up the sleeve to Connor's favourite Nirvana shirt. The needle was millimetres away from his arm when the door opened and Lania entered.

"Hey, is he sleeping?" She smiled. Angel quickly hid the needle, and stood.

"Yeah." He replied quietly, hoping to disguise his own anguish. But Lania was a perceptive young woman, and she knew something wasn't right.

"Angel, what's going on? What happened at Wolfram and Hart?" She asked, making herself a cup of coffee.

"They asked me to kill someone." He murmured.

"Who?"

"Connor." Angel saw all the colour drain from her face, and her eyes went wide, suddenly reminding him of how young she was.

"I can't let you do that Angel." She answered slowly. "I won't let you."

"I have no choice. It's either him or you, and you're gonna be so important soon. Lilah told me you would be the planet's only hope for survival!"

"Lilah told you! And you believed her!"

"She wasn't lying Lania. And she said if I didn't kill him, they would. I can make it easy on him." Angel said, his voice strained.

"NO! It's not going to happen, I won't let it happen! What else did she tell you?" Lania begged, clutching at straws.

"That either you or Connor had to die."

Lania stopped, thinking hard. Angel thought he could see tears in her eyes as she glanced over at Connor.

"Then it's gonna be me."

Angel was moved by her love for Connor, and so grateful for her courage. But she was needed, more than she knew.

"Lania, you're the slayer…" He began.

"And after me there will be another. But there is never going to be another Connor. I can be replaced. He can't Angel." Her voice was shaking, and Angel knew why. She was young, she had everything to live for. And she was sacrificing that for Connor, for his son.

"I know." Angel stroked her hair. "I can't thank you enough, for saving my son. You don't know what he means to me."

"Probably about as much as he means to me."

There was nothing left to say. Lania turned on her heel, and walked up the stairs, to her bedroom. When she got there, she let out a choked sob. This was a horrible situation, and she could end it. She hoped Connor would forgive her.

She sat for a long time, in the dark, just thinking about everything. About the life she was leaving, and the life she was saving. Lania had never believed in suicide, but she knew this was the right thing to do, she knew that in making her ultimate sacrifice, she could save the man she loved. In her eyes, it was a fair trade.

But she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Connor. Lania knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it, so she wrote it down instead.

Dearest Connor

When you wake up, I won't be here anymore. And it's not because I don't love you, and it's not because I don't wanna stay with you. It's because I want you to live, and I want you to grow up, and do all the things we talked about. I want you to be a rockstar, and I want you to go to college. I want you to get married, and have children. I am giving my life for yours, and I'm doing it without a second thought. I remember you asking me one time, what a slayer meant. What was her purpose? I couldn't answer you then, but I can now. A slayer is someone who gives her life in one way or another so that others can live. And this is what I am doing for you. I love you so much, and I know how much this is going to hurt you. But I want you to know I chose to end it. I chose to die for you, because you have so much more to do. You have a life to live, so promise me that you will. When you read this I want you to promise me that you will not grieve for me, but that this will make you stronger, and that you will live your life, not in pain, but in the knowledge that I will always be with you. I'm gonna be at your first concert, and I'm gonna be at the birth of your first child. I'm gonna be there when you graduate from college, and I'm gonna be at your wedding. I will watch over you till one day you are able to join me. And I will wait for that day until it happens, I will wait for it with every thought, with every second of whatever existence awaits me. And I have complete faith that this is not the end. We will be together again Connor, someday. I will carry you in my heart forever. I love you. I'm not gonna say goodbye, cuz this isn't over. I love you so much. Be good, be careful. And be strong Connor, you're not losing me. I'll be with you in your dreams.

See ya later

With all the love I possess,

Lania

She folded the letter up, and placed it gently in an envelope. Then she went back downstairs. Angel was sitting in silence, watching Connor sleep. 

"I'm ready now Angel." She said softly, and he stood. 

"I don't know how to thank you, I don't know what I can say." Angel murmured.

"Then don't. Will you give this to him?" She asked, handing Angel the letter.

"What does it say?"  
"Not much. I just…I want him to understand. Just make sure he gets it."

"Of course."

"And Angel, promise me you'll look after him."

"I will Lania, I promise."

"Ok." She crossed the room, and kneeled beside Connor. She took his hand in hers, and softly stroked his hair. He stirred, and his eyes flickered open. He smiled when he saw her.

"Lania?"

"Hey baby." She kissed him, saying goodbye without him even realising it. He kissed her back gently, and sighed.

"Go back to sleep Connor." She ordered with a smile, and he touched her face.

"I'll see you in the morning." He muttered, falling back into his deep sleep. In his ear, she whispered.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning Connor."

But for her, there would be no more mornings. That thought didn't sadden her, because Lania knew what she was saving.

"Where's the needle?" She asked Angel, her voice scrapey.

"Here." He handed her the prepared needle. She sat in the chair opposite Connor, so she could die looking at him. She rolled up her shirt sleeve, and found her vein. The needle slid in easily, almost with medical accuracy. Almost instantly, she found herself dozing off.

And moments later, she was gone. To Angel, it just looked like she was sleeping. He took the needle from her arm, and rolled down her sleeve. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered.

When Connor woke up, he broke his heart. When he had to attend her funeral, he cried. But when he read her letter, he smiled.

To no-one in particular, when he was all alone, he smiled softly to himself, and spoke.

"I promise Lania."

Every night until he died, no matter where he was, Connor slept with that letter under his pillow. He would never let go, and he would never forget. Cuz it wasn't over.


End file.
